


Angels Embrace

by filthinthebeauty



Category: ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Bottom Yeo Hwanwoong, Boys Kissing, Clubbing, Drunk Sex, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Top Song Mingi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthinthebeauty/pseuds/filthinthebeauty
Summary: Hwanwoong is just a human who wants to have a little fun in the world of supernatural beings. Cue: enter Song Mingi.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Song Mingi/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Angels Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Work is cross-posted on Wattpad, under same account name.

"What are you doing?!" Keonhee screeched.

Hwanwoong slowly lifted his head from what he was currently doing to meet the others horrified gaze. 

"Waxing." He replied nonchalantly.

"What! Why... But thats... you..." His roommate, flabbergasted at the answer and sight slammed the door shut, flustered. 

Curling his toes, the blonde finished removing the last of the hot wax from his body and lowered his leg from where it was stretched up the bathroom wall.

He carefully put all his grooming items away, he was a stickler for tidiness, and that meant his body was no exception. Regardless of how embarrassed it made his roommate when he caught him in many compromising positions, numerous times. 

For a human, Hwanwoong was extremely flexible, thus meaning as an exotic dancer he could of had his choice of the best clubs to dance at, instead, he chose to continue his study as a dancer rather than begin work so early. And being a student for a few more years gave him the freedom to do things he couldn't do when he was living at home, for example heading out clubbing whenever he felt like it. 

The half-fae couldn't meet his gaze when the blonde exited the bathroom, albeit naked, the taller hiding behind an abnormally large throw cushion, that Hwanwoong had bought on a whim, intent on watching television rather than making conversation with the younger. 

Hwanwoong smirked. It was fun to mess with the elder on occasion. Even though the other blonde male was only a month older, and at least five inches taller. He should have been easily able to put the younger in his place, yet was too sweet and sensitive to do so. They had lived together for the past two years, yet Keonhee was still so incredibly shy, that was why he always volunteered to pick Hwanwoong and their other friends up from a night out, choosing to stay at home and read rather than join the chaotic party scenes. 

The smaller flitted around their apartment, in varying states of undress as he got ready for another exciting Friday night. After much convincing (re nagging), Hwanwoong had finally got the other to have a few, small, drinks with him. After all it was no fun to have pre drinks all by yourself.

After he was finally satisfied with his outfit, makeup and hair, he snapped a few photos with his social recluse of a best friend, kissing the other blonde on the mouth as he left, keys and phone in hand. 

The Twilight night club was absolutely packed. He almost was unable to spot the familiar silhouette of his shifter friend, Leedo and his warlock boyfriend, Xion. The pair were always up to whatever adventure Hwanwoong suggested, and were often responsible for getting the tiny blonde back home safely to his fae best friend. 

The human never resented his friends for being supernatural beings with powers beyond simple imagination, and his friends never once flaunted the fact that the tiny being was powerless. Hence their friendship was easy and Hwanwoong never felt leftout, and was especially proud of the fact that even though most of his friends had supernatural abilities, he was hard to keep up with. Always out-drinking, out-dancing and out-partying the others. 

Waving to the other two, he joined them at the bar, eyes sparkling as he scoped the dance floor. Xion and his taller, muscular wolf boyfriend already held drinks in their hands, Xion smiling slyly as he held another out for the human.

"Dressed to impress, I see." The warlock noted his appearance, eyes taking in everything from head to toe. 

Hwanwoong smirked, purring. "Of course, it's friday night after all."

The warlock grinned, teeth biting down on the straw in his fruity looking drink. "Leedo will have his work cutout for him then."

The wolf, who was previously not paying attention to their conversation, responded to his name, frowning at the both of them. "I'm not babysitting both of you. You're both adults, look after yourself."

Xion laughed, stroking a ring laden hand down his boyfriends muscular front. Hwanwoong took a sip of his own drink, and turned to scan the crowd again. The crowd had increased, numerous supernatural species out on the dance floor. Following his gaze, the warlock extended a hand, leading the small blonde out to the middle of the dance floor, the wolf trailing behind them helping into clearing a pathway.

The warlocks silver hair danced with a multitude of colours as the strobe lights hit the strands. Hwanwoong closed his eyes and lost himself in the beat of the music, hips swaying with the rhythm. He could feel numerous gazes upon his body, along with a few curious hands brushing across his lower back, hips and arse. Although the owners never stayed around long enough for the blonde to meet the owners, the dark haired wolf keeping the undesirable trash away from his small friend. 

Even though Leedo would complain about looking after the both of them, his wolf instincts would always kick in, the urge to protect his friends, his pack, his mate, stronger than the dark haired wolf would let on. 

Hwanwoong was grateful, there was many a time the shifter had proved to be a better judge of character than the obnoxiously drunk human male. The blonde was always grateful whenever the wolf would come out with them.

A few hundred songs and uncounted drinks, the human was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. Or so he told himself any way. Hwanwoong would never admit when he had too much. Swaying on his feet, he leant against the counter. He was disappointed in himself tonight. Usually by this time, he had someones hand safely tucked in his arse pocket, with promises of seeing the rest of the night through. But he hand come up literally empty handed this time. His friends were still out dancing, very much the picture of two beings in love. If the blonde were ever questioned about wanting someone to settle down with, he would not admit it out loud. He had too much fun being single. 

A tall figure caught the corner of his eye. 

A malaki. 

An angel. 

The human male was floored. Angels never frequented the clubs in this part of the city, and Hwanwoong was rich enough to afford access into the clubs were the angels frequented either. Everyone else it seemed, were content to ignore the angel. Angels generally were bad news in this part of the city. As they upheld the law, if they were in the lower regions, it meant someone was in trouble. This angel, however, had no uniform on, nor were there any signs of his weapons. Definitely off duty. 

Hwanwoong watched as a tongue ran out over plush, thick lips. Took in the straightness of his nose, the dark curls of his hair, the golden brown colouration of his wings, which were tucked neatly at his sides.

The human did not drop his gaze when the angel turned to meet his. Raising his chin, he gave the angel his best sultry smile, highly disappointed when the angel turned away.

Prude. His mind snarled. Insulted, he retreated to his friends side, snatching a drink away from an unsuspecting patron on his way past. Sensing his sadness the warlock pulled him into an embrace, rocking his body to the music. Leedo moved to in front of him, a large hand patting his head in the wolfs own form of moral support. Tugging a smile onto his lips, the human let himself be rocked between his two friends, the warlock not shy about touching his body, along with his boyfriends at the same time. 

Soon he was very hot and bothered sandwiched between the electricity of his two friends. Xion's hands always seemed to have an effect on him, and his body being in the mix only seemed to excite the wolf more. Ducking out of their embrace before things moved too out of hand, as they have done before, he made his exit to the bar. 

The angel was still at the bar. His eyes locked on Hwanwoong as the small male made his way over. Emboldened, he stood in the angels personal space, leaning further than was necessary to order a drink from the bartender. 

"Like what you see?" Hwanwoong grinned devilishly over his shoulder as he caught the angels eyes on his arse. 

The angel licked those plush lips again before meeting the humans challenge. "What would you do if I said I did."

The human twisted his body so he could see the other better. The angel looked almost positively normal in ripped acid wash jeans and a plain white shirt. 

"Why don't you find out?" The blonde purred, leaning closer into the angels personal space.

Eyes darkening, the malaki leant down, neck arching to meet the humans face. 

Hwanwoong was anticipating a heated kiss, but was pleasantly surprised when two large hands came up to cup his face. The angels mouth hovered next to his ear. 

"I don't need to say anything, I can smell that your aroused. The whole damn club can smell it. I can also smell that you're covered in a wolfs scent and that kissing you probably isn't a good idea."

Something churned in Hwanwoong's stomach. Sometimes he forgot about the advanced biology of the other superior supernatural beings. 

The angel moved his hands away. 

"He won't mind!" Hwanwoong blurted out. "I... I mean he's a friend, not a mate."

The angels dark eyes scanned his neck, obviously looking for a claiming mark. Hwanwoong's face grew red from embarrassment. Taking the drink from where it had been placed at his elbow whilst he had been preoccupied, he downed it in one go.

The taller watched him, bemused. 

Scowling the blonde stalked off. Reaching for his phone, he sent a text to the warlock, letting the other two know he was going home. Somehow the angel had managed to piss him off in the short space of a few minutes. 

He had barely made it down a block before the angel spoke, scaring the absolute shit out of him. 

"I do like what I see."

"Motherfucker!" Hwanwoong swore as the angel lighted down next to him.

The angel grinned, tucking his hands behind his back. 

The human eyed him cautiously. "What do you want."

"I just wanted to find out what would happen if I said I did like what I see. The results so far are quite disappointing."

Hwanwoong punched him in the shoulder, aiming for his face but underestimating the height difference between them. 

The dark haired angel was shocked. "Well that was..."

Hwanwoong shut him up by pulling him down for a kiss. It was awkward at first due to the height difference, but as the angel lowered himself, backing the human towards the wall, they both fell into sync, mouths fitting together with ease. The blonde tangled his fingers in the others dark hair, tugging every now and then to position the others mouth, groaning as large hands fell on his arse. 

The angel picked him him, cupping his arse cheeks and effectively pinning him against the brick building. Hwanwoong instinctively wrapped his legs around the others waist. Sighing, as the angels nose grazed down the side of his neck. He'd be lying if he said he didn't tilt his head back, exposing more of his neck for the other male. 

A hot tongue ran up against the column of his throat, Hwanwoong tightening his hold on the angels hair. 

"Let's get out of here." 

Nodding dumbly, the smaller male let the angel pick him up bridal style, before taking off. If he said he wasn't scared, he'd also be lying. Scrunching his eyes closed, he refrained from looking, he wasn't the greatest fan of heights, unless his was climbing a taller male.

By the time they had arrived at the angels apartment, Hwanwoong was beginning to feel a little bit more sober. The flight had scared a little bit of his senses back into him. Enough so that he thought it would be best if the introduced themselves. 

"Hwanwoong." The blonde groaned out, sitting up. 

The angel stopped, a tongue running over a nipple that his mouth had previously been preoccupied with before backing away. 

"Ah... I'm not..." The dark haired malaki began, before being cut off. 

"I meant, I'm Hwanwoong." The human clarified, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

The angel smirked. "Mingi."

Mingi then went back to his ministrations, pushing the blonde back down. Lips curling around the humans sensitive nipples, making sure each one was standing at attention before moving his plush lips back to the blondes neck. 

"Nice to meet you Hwanwoong." A hot breath ghosted over his neck, before a tongue trailed over his ear. 

The blonde moaned in response, pushing his hips up searching for friction from the angel. His hands circled the others back, as wings came down around the pair of them. The angels knees were placed either side of the human, body hovering above the smaller males. 

Mingi hissed as Hwanwoong drew his nails down the broad expanse of the angels back. The blonde caught the others dark gaze, before meeting his mouth in a passionate kiss. Teeth grazed over his lips, he eagerly opened his mouth for the angel, taking in his tongue. His body was on fire. Burning up. All he wanted was for the angel to fuck him. But the other was taking his own sweet time, clearly enjoying riling the smaller male up. 

Impatient, Hwanwoong moved his hands around to the others pelvis, rushing to undo the criminally painted on jeans that covered the angels muscular thighs. Biting down on his bottom lip, the angel moved to stand, removing the frustrating jeans with ease, before doing the same for Hwanwoong. 

The human blushed as his bare skin fell under the angels intimidating gaze. Usually he wasn't one for shyness, but there was something about the angel that turned him into a blushing virgin. The angels eyes darkened as he took in Hwanwoongs hairless body, an admiring hand running up his thighs to his groin. 

The blonde gasped as a mouth fell onto his hipbones, leaving searing kisses over his narrow waist, as the angel leant down again. Large hands slipped under his thighs, guiding them to rest on the brunettes broad shoulders. Hwanwoong linked his ankles around the others neck, toes curling with pleasure as the other male took his cock in his mouth. 

Gazing through his lashes, the sight before him was glorious. The angels curly head rose and dipped between pale thighs, plush lips shining with silva, wings half spread either side of his body, the muscles in his shoulders rippling under Hwanwoong's calves. Meeting Mingi's eye's increased the intensity of the emotions he was feeling. The blonde was unable to look away, panting as he watched the angels mouth move around him, hands caressing his hips and thighs. 

Knee's were pushed back to his chest as the angel moved forward, nipping at the blondes neck before meeting his mouth again. Hwanwoong tangled his hands in those curls again, loving the sinful mouth upon his. 

He whimpered as Mingi pulled back, away from reach, hands sliding down to feel the curve of the angels arse. Mingi gave him an anything but angelic smirk, untangling himself from the other. Patting the pillows, he guided Hwanwoong higher on the bed, reaching for the bedside drawer.

The blonde settled himself up against the pillows, watching the angel. Mingi turned back to him, discarding the lube and condom on the bed next to the humans hip.

"You still want this, yeah?"

All semblance of cockiness had disappeared from the angels voice, Hwanwoong thought it was sweet that the angel wanted to ensure he still consented. 

"Yeah..." The blonde breathed. 

Nodding the dark haired angel moved back on to the bed, wrapping Hwanwoong's legs around his hips as he knelt and pulling the smaller male towards him, so the Hwanwoong's arse rested atop of the angels knees . 

"Tell me if you want to stop, at any point."

The human nodded, gasping as two fingers ran down the crease between his cheeks. The angel smirked at the smoothness he felt. He closed his eyes as the fingers teased his entrance, circling and pushing gently, enough to tease but not enough to give him the pleasure he was chasing. 

"Mingi..." He moaned, opening his eyes to reprimand the other, instead seeing a face full of angel. 

A finger pushed into him as the angel claimed his lips. Hwanwoong moaned into the others mouth, squeezing his knees into the others sides. Mingi bit at his lips as he crooked the finger inside the human, stroking, pushing, teasing.

The blonde could not keep his breathing steady, as one gave way to two, the angel continuing his ministrations, stroking Hwanwoongs insides, curling his fingers and dragging them down his walls. 

The angels name was all he could form on his lips, mumbling it like a prayer between heavy kisses full of tongues and teeth. One hand gripped the bicep of the arm that wasn't currently finger fucking him, the other tugging on those brown curls, seemingly his favourite spot. It was a sweet torture to be held beneath the larger male, taking in those fingers, Hwanwoong honestly let the angel fist him if the other so desired, all to feel the heavenly sinful touch of those long fingers. 

Three fingers later, and Hwanwoong was desperate for a forth, whining his demands. 

Mingi gave a breathy laugh at his eagerness. "Next time perhaps."

That comment set Hwanwoong's face aflame. 

The angel handed him the condom packet to open, as he continued to thrust his fingers inside. Hwanwoong curiously watched the brunette multitask, one hand fucking into him, the other pumping his own cock, before rolling the condom down his shaft and meeting that wicked smile. 

He didn't have time to blink between fingers disappearing and Mingi pushing his cock past his entrance. Moans spilled past his lips, back arching as the angel pushed his hips forward. The brunette gasped as his balls met Hwanwoong's arse, pausing his motions to let them both get accustomed to both girth and tightness. Hwanwoong took the opportunity to pull the angel down closer. Mingi placed his hands either side of the humans head, meeting the smaller male for a kiss, groaning softly when the blonde shifted his hips and tightened the hold around his waist.

Gently he pulled back, rolling his hips in small thrusts, the angel took the small breathy moans as a good sign and focused on keeping his hips rhythmic, every now and then pushing deeper, harder. Hwanwoong watched as the malaki closed his eyes, teeth biting down on that thick bottom lip, nostrils flaring. The angel was heavenly like this. He lowered his eyes to take in the sight of the hips rolling into him, the muscles in his own thighs bunching and relaxing in perfect synchrony with the abdominal muscles they were wrapped around. His own cock lay weeping on his stomach, smearing precum with each movement into his body. He shifted his hips up to meet the downward roll of the others. 

"You're so perfect." The brunette whimpered, lips quivering.

Hwanwoong blushed at the malaki's lack of composure and honesty, before moaning as hips slammed into his own more forcefully.

Grabbing Mingi's head, he shoved it down to his neck so he didn't have to watch those sinful lips quivering. The angel went to work biting, licking, trailing open mouthed kisses up his neck and across his collar bones. Wings came down around the both of them, feathers shielding them.

The blondes eyes rolled back in his head as the angel hit his prostate, moaning in euphoria. The angel continued to direct his thrusts to the same spot, picking up his pace. 

Hwanwoong wrapped both his hands around the angels wrists, moans slipping through his lips. The brunette continued his relentless drive, groaning into the smaller neck, sweat collecting on his skin. Sweet nothings spilled over his lips in between chaste kisses on damp skin. 

The blonde came first, untouched, stimulated by the angels voice and hips. Mingi lifted his head to watch him cum, to watch the slide of his cock into the other, a large hand sliding down the humans body to assist with the rocking of the blondes hips. Hwanwoong was beginning to tire, overstimulated by the pressure on his prostate and the exhaustion that was sinking in after his orgasm. 

"Not far off baby..." Mingi gritted out, chasing his own orgasm, driving into the others tight, delicious heat that surrounded his cock. 

"Mingi." The blonde whimpered.

The angels wings snapped upwards in synchrony with is hips. Face twisted in bliss. Hwanwoong was entranced. The angel truely looked holy in his orgasmic euphoria. The brunettes hips slowly moved again, riding out the orgasm. Hwanwoong caressed his hair as the malaki buried his face into his chest.

Pants filled the air, the sound of sliding skin now quite. Mingi quivered in the humans embrace, finally allowing himself to put all his weight on the human male beneath him, arms laying above their heads, cock still buried within the blonde. He laid still, feeling content as the other played with his hair, stroking the sweaty strands off his face and neck. Soft kisses were played on his brow and his moaned in happiness. 

Hwanwoong rolled the angel over on to his side, both gasping as their bodies were no longer joined. Mingi sat up and cleaned up their mess, offering the human a towel. Hwanwoong awkwardly sat on the bed, soon delighted when the angel pulled him back down, rolling him onto his stomach and spooning him.

"I hope you don't mind, but I like after sex cuddles." The angel mumbled quietly.

Hwanwoong smiled to himself. He could definitely get used to this. 

"Maybe later we could try fisting." Mingi yawned, pulling the human tighter underneath him, wings covering them both like a downy blanket.


End file.
